


The Tale of Time: Extras

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf 🐺 [25]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Tale of Time Drabbles, True Mates, Whipped Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: A collection of extras based on the same universe as The Tale of Time featuring a lot of baby talk, toddler bickering, and pining.(Warning: may induce the need to coo excessively.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf 🐺 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 30
Kudos: 84





	1. Requests/Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

  
Hello~ 

This first page is for people to suggest an extra or scene they’d like! I created this because The Tale of Time has gotten incredibly long, so I wanted to separate the extras!   
  
Your suggestion can be babies ChanBaek, baby Baekhyun x adult Chanyeol, or teenager ChanBaek! This is from the same universe as The Tale of Time, so that means:

\- They are mates

\- This is ABO

\- Children ChanBaek may make you want kids (you’ve been warned, they’re tooth rotting.) 

You can comment below, on my CC, or DM me on Twitter~

Please know I’ll try to do them, but some of them may not work out or I just can’t think up an idea based on the suggestion, but I’ll try hard ♥️ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!
> 
> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!


	2. Wolf Pup (Non-Modern)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which The Tale of Time takes place in a traditional ABO pack setting. (And in the forest)

“Baekhyun!” 

Chanyeol growled under his breath when he caught sight of the puppy squirming under a pile of wicker baskets, but his bottom hung out and his black, fluffy tail laid flat on the grass.

“Honeybee,” He sighed and reached down to grab the puppy’s hips and drag his little bottom out of his hiding place.

Almost immediately a bunch of high pitched whimpers filled his ears and when he met wide, pleading eyes his head was filled with a soft, _“Loel no fun…”_

The alpha snorted and tucked the limp, pouting puppy under his arm as he walked back towards their pack. “This is what you get - look at you, puppy! You’re covered in honey!”

Baekhyun whimpered, kicking out an angry and sticky paw into Chanyeol’s ribs, ears sagging on his head. _“P’ay!”_

“No, it’s not a game,” Chanyeol scolded, “This is the third time you’ve gotten into the honey jars! Do you know how much work goes into fighting the bees for their honey? Now nobody can have any because our resident puppy ate it all for himself! Maybe alpha wanted some.” 

Baekhyun dangled his little paws down sadly and watched the grass as Chanyeol held him, _“I sowwy…”_

Chanyeol sighed and felt guilty when Baekhyun began to fuss with a fit of cries, the tell all of his sadness was his heavy breathing and limp body.

He could hear his pack members practically yelling at him not to fall for it. 

This was the same reason Baekhyun got away with prancing his happy bottom too close to bonfires, and also why the puppy slept passed out on Chanyeol’s chest like a starfish every single night despite having his own bed _just_ beside the alphas in their hut.

When Jongin had found the puppy left out in the rain beside a river a few months ago, Chanyeol hadn’t expected to spend all his nights patting his fur and making sure Baekhyun slept well.

But he did - and he wasn’t tired of doing it at all.

“Fine.” Chanyeol said, placing the puppy onto the grass and feeling a pain in his chest that said _your mate is sad- fix it!_ when watching Baekhyun just lay crying on his fuzzy belly in the dirt.

Baekhyun was still too little. Too thin. Chanyeol knew it was bad of him to keep sneaking into their winter food, but Baekhyun needed it a lot more than anyone else (despite being fed all the meat his little puppy heart desired at dinner).

“Next time I’m going to give you a river bath and it’s very cold right now, little one, so be good, okay?” Chanyeol requested before he shifted into a big, raven colored wolf.

He disliked being in this form too much, honestly he was scared to play too hard with Baekhyun and hurt him seeing as the baby was only the size of one of his paws like this.

But when he did shift he always let Baekhyun yank and tug on his fur, and Chanyeol let him stomp all over him and bite his ears, because the baby really couldn’t do any damage at all - if Baekhyun thought he was a vicious omega for a bit, then so be it, even if Chanyeol ended up slobbered by the time a puppy was sprawled across his back and snoring.

 _“Loely…”_ The little black colored puppy whimpered, trying to climb to his paws but he was sticky and when he realized that he made an uncomfortable whine.

 _“Yah, stay still.”_ Chanyeol barked, laying down on his front and grabbing his scruff to drag Baekhyun under his chin.

Normally Baekhyun fought and squirmed and whined to go play instead of wanting to be cleaned, but he didn’t today. 

Today the puppy’s belly was too round with honey and his eyes droopy that Baekhyun just pawed at Chanyeols jaw when the alpha began to lick and clean his sticky fur. 

It was cute and even if Chanyeol was mad at him, he had to acknowledge that his mate was trying to be good. He was a baby after all, they acted on instincts. _“Did you play with butterflies again today, honeybee?”_

Baekhyun flopped a paw on top of Chanyeol’s, closing one eye when the alpha licked a stripe across his face, _“No-No… so mean…”_

 _“The butterflies are mean?”_ Chanyeol snorted and nuzzled into his little neck to push him onto his side, _“Maybe my Baekhyun is so mean, hm? Chasing them all the time, you’ll scare them.”_

 _“No-no!”_ Baekhyun whined and slapped his tail against Chanyeol's chest which made the alpha snort. _“I nice, loel!”_

_“What do you mean?”_

Chanyeol looked up to see his brother trotting over in a reddish wolf only to nip playfully at Baekhyun’s little head until Chanyeol _growled_ purely out of defense of his mate even if the baby omega found it funny and wiggled his bottom with a squeak.

 _“This little thing is a honey thief!”_ Jongin claimed before stalking away with a swipe at Chanyeol's side.

The alpha wasn’t in the mood for the teasing, he growled once more before leaning down to gently nose at Baekhyun’s belly to see if the baby was full so he could put him to bed for the day.

Baekhyun just plopped his little clawless paws up onto Chanyeol’s face as he sniffed at him and felt his belly, _“Loel… me sowwy…”_

 _“I know you are,”_ He sighed and laid his jaw protectively over the puppy’s side, closing his eyes when Baekhyun began to knead at his face sweetly. _“Let’s just make sure my omega is a good boy from now on, okay? Because I know you are, but sometimes Baekhyunnie is a little bit naughty.”_

Baekhyun pouted, Chanyeol felt his rumble under his chin, but the puppy didn’t have anything to say to defend himself, he just yawned a _big_ open jaw yawn that showed off his gummy mouth, and kicked his hind legs about.

_“Are you going to dream about happy things, baby omega?”_

_“... yup..”_

Chanyeol snorted at the groggy reply, _“About what, honeybee?”_

_“... sunshiny!”_

Chanyeol smiled wolishly despite himself, turning his head to press his nose against the puppy’s jaw, _“Give alpha one kiss and then he’ll sing you the sunshine song and make sure you dream of it.”_

They both knew that Chanyeol would sing the sunshine song either way, but Baekhyun squirmed to roll over and wiggled in order to press his little body into Chanyeol’s chest just under his huge neck.

Chanyeol preferred he not sleep under him like this, because he was scared to hurt him. But it was instinctual, and he should be happy Baekhyun recognized his instincts to hide under his mate when they slept outdoors.

But, it just made Chanyeol cry because he loved his little puppy so _much_ and he wished Baekhyun wouldn’t show signs of growing up at all.

 _“Kissy Loel..”_ Baekhyun cooed, pressing his little face into the underside of his jaw, _“Kissy..”_

 _“Oh thank you, cuddle bug,”_ Chanyeol laughed and leaned down to accept a wet lick across his jaw, laying his head down over top of Baekhyun so all that could be seen of the omega was a pair of brown eyes hiding behind the huge alphas jaw. 

_“Sunshiny pease.”_

_“What do we say before bed, puppy?”_

_“Wub Loel, Loel wub I!”_ A fit of tired giggles filled his head and Chanyeol closed his eyes and hummed in agreement.

The alpha was already too far gone and got teased ruthlessly on a daily basis, so he didn’t mind singing in public anymore. Baekhyun loved the sunshine song before bed. 

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..”_

_“Loely me sunshiny!”_


	3. Sandboxes (Kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Baekhyun meets Chanyeol.

Baekhyun was running across the playground, little legs taking him _super_ fast across the wood chips until he came to the sandbox and plopped down into it with a happy scream.

“I p’ay you?” Baekhyun asked, staring at a little boy already in the sandbox.

The little boy went wide eyed and nodded, his large ears poking out on his head and a handkerchief tied around his neck. “Kay.” 

“I-I-“ Baekhyun flailed his arms with excitement, giggling with his hair flopping over his droopy eyes. “Paekhun! _Me!”_

“Paekhyun?” 

“No!” Baekhyun whined and pouted his face, _“B wike bee!”_

“Oh.” The other boy smiled and nodded, “Baekhyun. I am _Chanyeol.”_

“Chanloel _hi!”_ Baekhyun cooed, tugging his shirt over his front. “Me is new.” 

“Really?” Chanyeol wondered and dragged his bucket of sand closer to the much smaller boy, “I think you are a baby. I’m not a baby. I talk good.” 

“No!” The younger screamed, crossing his arms and putting his chin up in the air, “Dats _mean.”_

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The older boy frowned and grabbed his plastic shovel from the white sand and offered the pink supply over, “Hewe you take and dig.” 

Baekhyun immediately forgot why he was pouting in favor of grinning and shifting onto his knees closer to dig a hole, hearing the daycare workers walking by the pair.

He frowned when a shadow cast over him, but quickly smiled at his teacher. “Hi. I p’ay nice.” 

“Are you playing nice?” Luhan laughed and bent down to check on them, “You met Chanyeol? He’s older than you, and in the alpha class, do you remember what that is, Baekhyun?”

The omega just shrugged and flung sand up, but completely missed the bucket Chanyeol was holding. “We fwiends.” 

“Baekhyun is omega?” Chanyeol asked, pointing a finger almost into the little boy's head, “Is that why he smells funny, and is small?”

“I no _small!”_ Baekhyun shrieked.

“He smells like what?” Luhan frowned.

“Don't know,” The little alpha mumbled, “Smells like my appa’s cookies.” He answered after a minute.

The daycare worker practically had panic written all over his face and groaned as he stood up, “Don't go anywhere, I have to call your parents. Can't believe you found your mate _already,_ ugh…. second time I get to be yelled at by an upset mom this month…” He grumbled and spun around to walk towards the classroom. 

“What is _mates?”_ Baekhyun asked, scrunching his nose up as he tried to lift a very big scoop of sand.

“Maybe it’s a cookie…” Chanyeol muttered before grinning big, “I want cookies.” 

Baekhyun beamed and went to reply when his plastic shovel bent back with the strain of all the sand he was trying to put in it and then _snapped_ back into form, flinging all the sand on it into Baekhyun’s little face.

The omega shrieked, instantly burst into tears and slammed his eyes shut, raising his head just to cry. 

“Oh _no!”_ Chanyeol yelled, jumping to his feet to come closer and grab Baekhyun’s shirt, “Oh no oh no oh no!”

“It-“ Baekhyun wailed, “-is ow!” 

The alpha opened his eyes as big as possible and took a little hand to Baekhyun’s eyes to wipe the sand away from them, looking near tears himself. 

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol murmured, “Baekhyun. My dada telled me that if you don’t cry, you can get candy and be a big boy.” 

The smaller sniffled and whimpered, reaching up to wipe his cheeks with a very expressive sad face. “Weally?” 

“Yup. If you don’t cry then it means you’re a big boy now.” 

“I-“ Baekhyun sobbed and pressed little fists into his eyes like he was keeping the tears back, “Wan be big boy.” 

Chanyeol watched the smaller begin to cry hard again, only Baekhyun tried to suck his tears back up and held his hands over his eyes. 

The alpha frowned hard and jumped out of the sandbox to grab the omega’s sleeve, “You know. I think you can be a big boy and cry sometimes.” 

Baekhyun’s little eyes were red when he moved his hands because Chanyeol was tugging him out of the sandbox, he whimpered and his face was wet as he climbed out and looked up at Chanyeol. 

He was a good head taller and bigger, but Baekhyun didn't care if he was older, because Chanyeol was wearing light up shoes, and Baekhyun liked them; that’s why he ran after him in the first place after all. His shoes were cool, and he wanted to tell him, but got distracted.

“Sometimes I cry too.” Chanyeol admitted and brushed sand from Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“You do?” 

“Yeah. But it’s okay, I get hugs after. You wanna hug?” 

Baekhyun’s harsh frown softened a bit before he opened his little arms wide, “Yeah. Do want hugs.”


	4. Best Fwiends (Kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Baekhyun meets Minseok and Minseok meets Baekhyun.

“Do you like cookies?”

_ “Mhm!” _

“What kind?” 

“Wit spwinkle!” Baekhyun smiled and pressed his finger to the corner of his mouth in thought, “An  _ spawkle!” _

“Ah, I see,” Minseok cooed, laughing and petting the boy’s hair back, “I should get you some sugar cookies to sprinkle up. I’ll bring you some next time, baby.” He crooned, “Do you know when your mom is going to come pick you up?” 

“She tends to come really late,” Luhan said from across the classroom, folding his arms over his chest and leaning over his desk, “You don’t have to stay.” 

“Nonsense,” Minseok argued, sitting cross legged on the puzzle printed carpet of the daycare to lean over and fix Baekhyun's coat, “Look at this little omega, he's so cute. I just have to meet with his parents. My little boy is so so lucky, huh? Are you and Chanyeol going to be best friends?” 

“Chanloel?” Baekhyun cooed aloud, his eyes getting bigger as he raised a hand and opened and closed it at him, “Where go?” 

“He went to go get his things from his own classroom, sweetheart,” He cooed, wiping a grain of rice off the baby’s cheek before accepting him into his arms. “Ah, you sleepy thing, your mommy must be really busy, huh? It’s nearly dinner time.” 

“Sowa work, it kay.” Baekhyun answered, clinging onto her neck and snuggling into his top.

“Sowa?”

_ “Sora.”  _ Luhan rolled his eyes and slumped into his seat, “His mom. A character that one.” 

Minseok frowned and stood up to pat Baekhyun’s back and gently bounce him so he could get a nap in, “Tell me more.” 

“Well,” Luhan glanced at Baekhyun before sighing, “She has an... illegal job, which isn’t a big deal, but the big deal is that Baekhyun has only been here a week and she’s been hours late to get him every time. Poor omega doesn’t even seem like he cares whether she’s around or not, he’s so sweet, so it makes me sad. Normally Baekhyun is brought in by Yifan, my mate because he’s his uncle, but he’s really busy.” 

“Wait, you know this little guy?” Minseok cooed and shifted Baekhyun to look at his sleepy face, laughing, “Ah, he’s so cute.”

Luhan laughed and nodded, “I mean, Yifan isn’t that close with Baekhyun’s mom, so I don’t personally know much, but Baekhyun was old enough to go to daycare so he suggested it and Sora seemed happy to get Baekhyun out of her hair. Why else would I let him stay at the school so long?” He laughed and shook his head, “I’m pretty sure it’s illegal for me to keep him after class is over like this… ah, I might as well just take him home with me, but he doesn’t know me or Yifan that well, his mom only came into our life again recently.” 

“Ah, she's not much of a family person?”

“She’s not much of an  _ anything  _ person.” 

Minseok furrowed his brow before quickly placing a smile on his face at the sound of fast running outside the hallway and heavy breathing. 

“Appa!” Chanyeol cried, cheeks flushed red and eyes blindingly bright as he tossed a hand up, “I gotted the bag!”

“Thank you.” He cooed, laying a hand over Baekhyun’s ear, “But let’s play quietly, Baekhyun is tired.” 

Chanyeol's brows shot up and he shushed himself rather loudly before tossing his backpack on the floor and taking a seat, the alpha only stayed quiet for a moment before he was raising his arms up and making a small whine, “Gib.” 

“I don’t have anything for you to have, puppy.” 

“Gib the baby.” 

Minseok and Luhan laughed and Chanyeol pouted his face into an angry expression and patted his legs firmly.

“Ah, you little grump. You want to be close to him this much  _ already?  _ Appa can’t even hold him?” 

Chanyeol scrunched his entire nose up and tossed his hands up again.

“Ugh. You're a spoiled boy.” He commented before bending over to gently shift Baekhyun about, “You have to be careful because Baekhyun is a baby.” 

“The  _ baby…”  _ Chanyeol ooed and nodded, open and closing his hands impatiently. 

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to call my mate and see if we should just take him back with us.” Luhan said quietly and stood up to slip outside of the classroom, standing outside of the door.

“You don’t play with him like you do with your toys,” Minseok warned as he put Baekhyun down so he leaned his head against Chanyeol's chest - despite Chanyeol wanting to hold the omega like he did a baby doll, cradled - he was just a toddler and want strong enough for that even if Baekhyun probably weighed thirty pounds soaking wet. 

“Not even a bottle…” Chanyeol whined and patted Baekhyun’s head, “But he wants one…” 

“Aish, you're too sweet, how come you’re never this sweet to me? Huh? You little monster,” Minseok growled and pinched his chubby cheek, but was watching carefully. The last thing they needed was Chanyeol to squirm and Baekhyun to smack onto the floor.

_ “Appa...”  _ Chanyeol complained and turned his head the other way to brush off his hand, whining aloud.

“That’s it, huh? You get a mate and forget about me?”

“What is mate?” 

Minseok pressed his lips together and shifted to sit on the floor once again, “Well… it means you guys are going to be very close…. and… and will be the best of friends. He smells good to you, and you smell good to him, and you have to take care of him, because he’s young and small and he’s your best friend now.” 

Chanyeol's face turned thoughtful as he nodded his head a bunch before looking down at Baekhyun's jacket, scrunching his nose as he pointed to the small bee printed on the omega’s coat. “His bumblebee is gonna fall off, appa.” 

“That’s a honeybee,” Minseok corrected, leaning over to comb Baekhyun’s hair out of his face, “They’re smaller than bumblebees.” 

The alpha’s nose scrunched up as he giggled, “I know them! They do that funny dance!” 

“They  _ do  _ do a funny dance, maybe Baekhyunnie does funny dances too,” Minseok chirped and grabbed the handkerchief from Chanyeol's chest to wipe his chin before leaning over to kiss his cheek, “Let me peek in on Luhan real quick. You can watch the baby, can’t you?” 

Eyes wide with determination, Chanyeol humphed an approving noise and leaned back against the side of Luhan’s desk. “I’m big boy now.” 

He laughed and pet his hair before walking over to the hallway, peeking out only to find Luhan scrolling on his phone and looking anxious.

“Everything alright?” 

Luhan startled and clutched his phone tightly seeing as he nearly dropped it before laughing nervously, “Uh.. yeah, yeah. I was just looking to see what stores are open this late; apparently I need to get a crib, and fast.” 

Minseok winced and sucked in a breath, “Yeah? That bad?”

“Well, if you call  _ arrested  _ that bad then yeah,” Luhan sighed and rubbed his temple. “Yifan said the cops are going to bring us whatever they find of children’s things, but.. you know, I’ve never had a three year old at home - here, of course, but at home it’s kind of like… the child free zone… Baek is a good kid, but it’s really sudden-“

“I mean,” Minseok sucked in a breath and shrugged, “I work from home, my mate would love him, and I can take him for a day or two until you guys get things settled in.” 

“Really?” 

“It’s no problem, I’m sure Chanyeol wants someone to play with.” 

Luhan sighed with relief and turned to hold the door open for him with a hand motion for him to go inside, “You're a lifesaver.” 


	5. Sharing (Kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Baekhyun settles in.

“We have to be very, very nice to Baekhyun, okay? He might be scared, Chanyeol.” Minseok requested as he pulled pajamas over Chanyeol’s head.

“I’m really nice, appa.” Chanyeol said seriously, tugging his spaceship pajama bottoms on.

Minseok sat back with a nervous expression. It wasn’t like he was scared about taking care of Baekhyun, and he wasn’t scared of Junmyeon being upset with him for bringing Baekhyun home.

He was worried that Baekhyun wouldn’t want to be here and then they’d have another issue at hand. 

“Okay, bug. Get into bed.” 

“But you said the baby was sleeping here too…” Chanyeol complained as Minseok pulled his Cars blanket back, he frowned and climbed into bed.

“I know, daddy had to put him in a pull up, he’ll bring Baekhyun in when he’s done,” Minseok promised, turning on the nightlight, “But don't get used to it, tomorrow I’m going to set up Baekhyun’s room next door.” 

Chanyeol pouted, but he didn’t complain, he instead shifted to grab a stuffed elephant off his bed and squeezed it to his chest. 

It was a moment longer before the door creaked open and Junmyeon walked in with the sleeping omega in his arms, shushing under his breath and giving Baekhyun’s back a few pats.

Baekhyun was much too small to fit in Chanyeol’s clothes and it was late so they didn’t have any time to stop by a store, so they had to dig through the old supplies in the guest room only to find one of Chanyeol’s old monkey onesies and a pull up that was a size bigger than preferred. 

But they had to deal with it tonight, and tomorrow they would go through the finer details.

“Dad-“

 _“Sh,”_ Junmyeon signed quietly, “Chan, let me put him against the wall in case he rolls around,” He requested in a whisper, waiting for Chanyeol to listen before he had space to lay the puppy down carefully.

It wasn’t part of the plan for Baekhyun to sleep with Chanyeol for the night, in fact they had planned on him sleeping with them, but considering the bond Chanyeol and Baekhyun had, and the fact that Minseok wasn’t sure how Baekhyun would react to them in the morning it seemed smarter to let them have a sleepover. Just for tonight.

“If he starts crying come get us, okay?” 

Chanyeol's eyes were big as he nodded and held his elephant under his arm. “Can I watch toons?” 

Minseok snickered in the corner of the room, but he did move to the little television set on his dresser to start up a movie. “Only tonight because we can’t tell you a bedtime story tonight, baby. We know your bedtime isn’t for another hour, but Baekhyunnie is so tired. So if you play, be quiet.” 

Chanyeol nodded and shifted so his back was to Baekhyun, so invested in the Spider-Man cartoon starting on the television set that he barely blinked when they gave him a kiss goodnight and checked Baekhyun one last time. 

It was strange for him. 

He made a friend and on the same day got to have a sleepover - one that his appa said may last for a few days - it was weird.

But Chanyeol didn’t mind, Baekhyun was nice and little. And since he was a baby he should take care of him, because when he was a baby his parents took care of him _too._

 _And_ they were best friends! Since Baekhyun was his best friend he had to make sure he wasn’t sad. 

About halfway through the movie Baekhyun began to squirm, kicking at the covers behind him, so Chanyeol turned around with eyes wide with surprise when Baekhyun began to fuss.

He didn’t know what to do. 

But Chanyeol convinced himself he was a big boy and was supposed to make sure Baekhyun was okay. 

So he reached over to pat Baekhyun’s head, elephant squished to his cheek and watching the omega begin to bubble with a couple of scared cries.

Baekhyun’s eyes were open now, he looked confused, but he calmed down when he noticed Chanyeol was looking at him - he calmed when he noticed he wasn’t alone.

“Hi.” The alpha smiled, “I’m watching toons, do you want to watch?” 

The omega stared at him with groggy, wet eyes, the hood of his onesie pulled over his head and giving him little monkey ears. 

“Did you have a bad dream? Appa says I had bad dreams when I was a baby. But if we watch superheroes then they can’t get us ‘cuz we can beat them up.” 

Baekhyun looked way too tired to register what the older boy was ranting, but he puffed out a warm breath and rolled onto his side to stare at Chanyeol all the same, like he was interested in what he was saying. 

“Do you like toys?” Chanyeol continued, “I have so many toys, I can give you some, if you want.” 

“... I like.” Baekhyun whispered, rubbing his tired eyes with his palm and yawning.

Chanyeol climbed out of bed then, going to a toy chest full to the top of teddy bears just beside his bed, “What animal do you like? I have lots! Look, I have a snake!” He giggled and nearly hit himself in the face with the toy seeing as it was dimly lit in the room. 

Baekhyun watched him sort toys for a minute and ramble a few random things before the omega finally pointed a finger and mumbled a, “Elp’ant.” 

The alpha looked down at the elephant under his arm before frowning, “This one is from my appa and daddy. I don’t share this one…” 

The omega’s chin wobbled a little bit and Baekhyun looked seconds away from crying again, so Chanyeol furrowed his brows in thought before he added, “But… Ellie does help with bad dreams… um..” 

With a thoughtful look Chanyeol climbed back into bed and laid down again before he was pushing the toy into Baekhyun’s chest, “I guess I can share her with you, but you have to take good care of her.” 

Baekhyun smiled and squeezed his arms around the toy, “Sanks.” 

Chanyeol sighed with obvious restraint before turning to watch television again only this time with arms crossed and a small, sad look.

That was until there was a pressure at his side and he looked to find Baekhyun placing the toy between them.

“We both have elp’ant..” The omega whispered, pressing his cheek against the pillow and grabbing ahold of one of the toy's legs. 

Chanyeol's face brightened and he grabbed ahold of the elephant's leg too. 


	6. Love Day (Kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Baekhyun has a valentine.

Baekhyun ended up staying with Minseok and Junmyeon much longer than anticipated. 

Apparently, there were some issues with moving Baekhyun around too much, and considering Luhan and Yifan weren’t exactly ready to be parents, Minseok was completely willing to take in Baekhyun for as long as needed. 

It was a hassle when social workers came to check out the house, and seeing as Chanyeol took this  _ best friend  _ thing seriously he wouldn’t leave Baekhyun’s side even when the social worker, Jinyoung, requested to speak with Baekhyun alone.

But Jinyoung seemed to just find the situation reassuring, he’d patted Chanyeol’s head and assured the five year old that Baekhyun would be just fine. 

To which Chanyeol said that Baekhyun was “ _ a baby and you have to hold his hand or he cries,”  _ and his parents had never been so proud of the little alpha for his protective instincts showing through like that.

The situation ended up with Chanyeol staring at the playroom door the entire time Baekhyun was being interviewed, and when it opened he blasted past Jinyoung to his friend instantly.

To their relief they got to keep Baekhyun for longer. 

Minseok and Junmyeon had to sign a few documents regarding temporarily housing Baekhyun and agreeing to random check-ins, but the rest had been a breeze.

Other than being  _ very  _ affectionate, Baekhyun was such an easy baby to take care of.

And that’s how things ended up now, two weeks later, with Baekhyun’s happy shrieking and two toddlers sitting at the island with food coloring stained fingers.

“Chanyeol, why don’t you tell Baekhyun why every Valentine's Day we make cupcakes?” Junmyeon requested, the beta laughing and glancing across the table at the boys.

“Cause appa and daddy say we give kisses on Love Day.” The alpha said, sitting on his knees on his chair and eyes as wide as spoons as he eyed the sugar all over the table.

Bowls of icing, sprinkles, and decorations littered the table top, and although the boys had both gotten their hands on the icing already they were waiting for their cupcakes to frost.

“That’s  _ right!”  _ Minseok chirped, grabbing the tray of cupcakes from the fridge as he walked by, “Baekhyunnie, what did you do for Valentine’s Day, pumpkin?” 

The omega’s eyes went big, his chin barely able to see over the counter which made Junmyeon snicker and quickly come around to add  _ another  _ pillow under his bottom for height.

At this rate they would have to start bringing out Chanyeol’s old baby things from the garage, but Chanyeol didn’t have to use a booster when he was three like Baekhyun.

For a pup born to an omega and beta, Chanyeol sure was getting big fast, but his pediatrician said it was common in alpha children, surprisingly even more so when they aren’t born from a line of alpha’s.

“Um… p’ay toy?” Baekhyun muttered, reaching across the counter towards a spoon of icing.

Minseok gently shooed his hand back and laid down the cupcakes, “You played toys? You and your mom?”

“Baek telled me he plays by himself,” Chanyeol said, reaching over to grab a cupcake in his little fist before turning to Baekhyun beside him, “Here, I like chocolate, you should have chocolate, it’s good.” The alpha smiled, dimple poking out on his cheek.

Baekhyun awed and grabbed the cupcake before promptly shoving the top of it into his mouth which made the adults laugh despite having been sharing concerned looks a moment before.

“Ah… aren’t you going to put pretty decorations on first?” Junmyeon cried playfully, moving from his place hovering behind the kids to lean over Baekhyun’s chair and gently take the cupcake away. “Look at this, pup, don't you want frosting? We can put sprinkles and hearts and whatever little Baekhyun wants on it,  _ then  _ we eat it.” 

“Baek likes-“

“Chanyeol, stop speaking for him,” Minseok scolded with a snort, reaching over to wipe a speck of purple frosting from his son's chin, “Silly boy.” 

The alpha scrunched his nose up and pouted, but went back to fixing up his cupcake.

“Wow!” Baekhyun shrilly yelled, bringing his hands together for an excited clap, gasping, “Loel! See it?” 

Chanyeol leaned over with an interested look to watch Junmyeon spread frosting into Baekhyun’s cupcake that was missing a little chunk, his brows furrowing before his eyes lit up with determination, “Dada, I’m gonna make Baek a better one.” 

Junmyeon and Minseok burst into surprised laughter and Chanyeol raced to grab a new cupcake from the pan, frosting already making its way up his arms from the mess he was making on the tabletop and kept leaning into.

Baby bathtime was a  _ must  _ after this.

“Yah! Can’t daddy love on Baekhyun too?” Junmyeon gawked.

“Nope. He’s my friend only, dada.” 

Brows raised in surprise Junmyeon cackled and Minseok rolled his eyes, “Chanyeollie, are you gonna keep Baekhyun all to yourself?” 

“Yup. We’re best friends.” 

“I keep Loel too.” Baekhyun chirped, hands spread on the table as he tried to sit up higher and see what was going on, eyes twinkling as he waited for his cupcake back.

Minseok practically melted and Junmyeon seemed to be having the same issue because he pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s hair and completely gave up on trying to teach him to decorate the cupcake to instead just let him eat it.

“I’m going to keep feeding you sugar and see how much sweeter you get,” Junmyeon mused, earning a blank, warning look from Minseok for his bad joke.

Baekhyun didn’t seem to care though, he just squealed and bounced on his knees until the beta was giving him his, now decorated, cupcake. 

“Let’s save some of these unfrosted ones and see if Baekhyun wants to try decorating again later,” Junmyeon suggested, petting the omega’s back gently, “What do you think, sweetheart? You want to try to make cupcakes later?” 

Baekhyun didn’t grant him an answer, he just seemed to want attention because he held his cupcake to his mouth and made a whiny noise as he latched onto Junmyeons sleeve, tossing a leg off the side of the chair. 

“Okay, wiggle worm, let’s get you down,” The beta laughed and set him to his feet and within a second Baekhyun was latching onto his leg and pressing his cheek against the beta’s knee as he munched down his treat.

Baekhyun was a little leech, and it did concern both adults, because they had to pay attention to signs like that and report them to Baekhyun’s social worker, but he was so adorable neither of them ever had the heart to try and wean him off of wanting to be held or invading everyone’s space for cuddles.

He was only a baby after all, one that very obviously wanted a lot of love, so that was their goal - to make sure Baekhyun got as much love as he needed.

“Yum yum!” The omega giggled, pink sprinkles sticking to the end of his nose.

Minseok laughed as Junmyeon pet Baekhyun’s hair from his eyes, kneeling down to his level, “Is it yummy, baby? So good?” 

Baekhyun giggled in a way that made his little nose scrunch before he was shifting to grab Minseok’s hand and do an excited jump he tended to do when he realized people were talking to him. 

“You cute boy,” Minseok smiled and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead, “You're just full of love, huh?” 

Baekhyun bobbed his head up and down and smiled big, his teeth light pink as he offered his partially eaten cupcake to Minseok, “I done.” 

“Then let’s go throw it away, isn’t that what we do?” 

“Yup! Loel say  _ twash go!”  _

“Ah, Chanyeol taught you to put stuff in the trash?” Minseok hummed and pointed a finger to the trash can in the corner, “Why don’t you go be a big boy, Baekhyunnie?” 

The little omega’s eyes brightened, enthusiastically nodding before holding the half eaten cupcake in both hands and waddling slowly towards the trash can.

He looked back to make sure Minseok was paying attention before lifting the lid up and tossing his trash in, bringing his frosting covered hands together for a clap and giggling,  _ “I big boy!” _

“You  _ are  _ a big boy! Yay, Baekhyunnie!” The elder omega laughed, “You're a good boy too, a very good boy!” 

Baekhyun  _ screamed  _ with excitement, breathing heavy and running over to Minseok to slam into his chest for a hug.

Minseok laughed and kissed his hair a few times before swaying him back and forth as he sent happy eyes to his mate. Baekhyun fit right in, and he was relieved seeing as it was a big deal to just randomly take full responsibility of a second toddler without second thought and without preparation.

But Baekhyun never even had a day where he asked questions and wondered what he was doing here, instead he woke up at Chanyeol's with people he hardly knew and  _ accepted  _ that.

It was worrying. It was concerning that Baekhyun climbed into Junmyeon’s lap while they were trying to explain who they were and why Baekhyun was here to the boy. It was as if Baekhyun didn’t care who he was getting attention from so long as he was getting it.

It wasn’t something Chanyeol had ever done, he used to hide behind their legs and be incredibly weary of strangers and yet Baekhyun’s entire routine changed and the omega didn’t bat an eye.

Minseok and Junmyeon didn’t need to  _ know  _ Sora to know she emotionally neglected Baekhyun, it was so obvious. 

But hopefully Baekhyun would get all the affection he needed between two parents - one who was home at all times - and a certain little alpha who refused to get out of the omega’s hair even when Baekhyun was napping.

Chanyeol always just plopped himself down beside Baekhyun’s bed and played car or dolls while he waited for the omega to wake back up, always asking a hushed (or as hushed as a five year old could be)  _ appa, when is he gonna wake up to play again? _

It was really nice for Chanyeol to have a playmate, but sometimes the alpha  _ really  _ wore Baekhyun out or was a bit too much for the omega with his non stop talking and dragging Baekhyun around.

Baekhyun never threw fits though, he always played until he passed out against Chanyeol's shoulder with a doll in hand and drool on his chin.

_ “I’m done! I’m done!”  _

“Bug, I don’t think Baekhyun can eat anymore cupcakes, he didn’t even finish his first one.” Minseok soothed as Chanyeol jumped from his seat. 

But the alpha was unstoppable and jolted past Junmyeon, with a cupcake covered in purple frosting held out in front of him, “Baekhyun! I made you a Love Day present!” 

Baekhyun made a soft confused noise and turned around to look at him, “For me?” 

Chanyeol nodded with a huge grin, offering the cupcake to Baekhyun, “See! It’s so pretty!” 

“Ahhh… do you love Baekhyun this much, Yeol?” Junmyeon teased at the very rough heart of sprinkles on top of the cupcake, it looked more like a Scribble than anything, but considering Chanyeol tried it was enough. 

“It’s Love Day.” The alpha huffed when Minseok took his cupcake to put on the table seeing as Baekhyun would probably get a belly ache eating it right now, “So you have to give things.” 

“Like  _ hugs?”  _ Baekhyun asked, putting his grimy hands out to Chanyeol, “I gib Loel hugs.” 

“That’s right, baby. We give hugs, kisses, and lots of love on Valentine's Day.” Minseok chirped, taking a step back with a hand to his mouth.

It was just too cute. Chanyeol was a good head taller than Baekhyun and that made the omega tip toe to hug him tight. 

“Wub Day…” Baekhyun giggled, “I like it.” 

With secretive smiles the adults gave them another few seconds to hug before Junmyeon was grabbing some napkins with the intent to clean off little hands, “Okay, babies, it’s bath time and then we can hug more.” 

Chanyeol let Baekhyun go but not before he was giggling and pressing a resounding, slobbery kiss onto the omega’s cheek which made Baekhyun burst into giggles and launch at him for more hugs. 

_ “Yah! Did he just kiss him! Chanyeol, you little player-“ _

_ “He’s five, Minseok. He doesn’t know what that is.”  _

_ “He’s pulling moves! Junmyeon, tell me he’s not pulling moves already! Oh god… oh god…”  _

_ “Babe. He’s literally five and it’s Valentine’s Day, you're the one that told him it was a day to give kisses and hugs…. You're so dramatic.”  _


	7. Storms (Kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Baekhyun wants to play outside.

A typical weekend for the kids consisted of playing in the sandbox out back, screaming at the squirrels when they came to steal bird feed, and at least one fit from Chanyeol when Minseok and Junmyeon had to pry him off of Baekhyun before he hugged him too hard. 

But today was different for the kids. 

Today it was storming like crazy outside. The wind had made the plastic table out back fold in on itself and had taken away the kids sandbox toys in one swoop.

Baekhyun, being the brave omega he thought he was, had even tried to run outside in the storm screeching at the  _ mean s’orm  _ for breaking the bird feeder he liked to watch sometimes. 

Luckily, at least one of the two kids had enough foresight and stopped the omega before he got lifted up and away. 

Baekhyun wasn’t a happy camper today, not at all. He was all angry faces and whines. 

He parked himself right outside the (now locked) sliding glass back door with both of his teeny hands pressed against it like he was some sort of prisoner. 

After a couple of failed attempts from the adults to get him away from the door at lunch time, they’d ended up opting to leave his peanut butter sandwich beside him and let him pout in peace.

But now Chanyeol wanted to know what was going on.

_ Why was his friend so sad today? How come Baekhyun didn’t want to play with him?  _

Normally they played dolls by lunch time, but today Baekhyun looked so sad and didn’t want to play dolls with him, that wasn’t very good. 

The little alpha was swinging his legs back and forth from his spot at the table, grape jelly on his chin and a purple crayon in his heavy handed fist. 

_ Maybe Baekhyun was sad he didn’t get jelly in his sandwich?  _ Chanyeol wondered, but his appa said Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to have too much sugar.

With a frown, Chanyeol adjusted his monkey pajama top, accidentally getting sandwich residue on it, and grabbing his last bite of sandwich as he climbed out of the chair. 

It wasn’t that fun to sit at the table if Baekhyun wasn’t up there too, even though they were supposed to. 

He only liked to be up at the table when Baekhyun was up on his own chair that made him look really tall! They said it was called a  _ booster seat,  _ but Chanyeol knew they only called it that because if they said it was a  _ baby seat  _ then Baekhyun would be sad. 

“Baekie?” The little alpha’s feet padded loud across the tile until he could walk over and poke Baekhyun’s arm, “Baek, I'm giving you my sammich… because appa didn’t put no jelly in yours so it’s probably gross, huh?” 

The omega frowned and looked at him then the sandwich before reaching out for it, shifting onto his little knees and causing the hood of his pink bunny onesie to slide off. “Sank you, Loel.” 

Chanyeol still felt sad because Baekhyun didn’t look very happy. He just turned back to look outside and smashed the sandwich to his mouth, he didn’t smile or laugh at all.

Today, Baekhyun wasn’t acting very  _ Baekhyun  _ and Chanyeol didn’t like that much.

Chanyeol frowned harder than before and stomped over to the table to reach a hand to the top and yank at the drawing he’d made. 

It made all the crayons that were laying on top of it clatter to the floor loudly and Baekhyun gasped and jumped to his feet to look at him.

“I made you  _ pi’ture!” _ Chanyeol nodded up and down rapidly, “Look- look! We go in spaceship,  _ zoom  _ off into the stars! And.. and and then aliens come after us!”

Baekhyun’s little eyes widened and he gasped dramatically with his chubby cheeks full of sandwich. 

“But!” The elder squealed, “Don't worry! We… we gonna find the.. the…” He scrunched up his nose in thought, “Crown! It’s made of moon  _ wocks  _ and then I can wear it- or.. or you can wear it too but you have to share with me, okay?”

Invested in the story, Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled as he nodded and wiped his mouth with his palm, giving an excited jump and grabbing the picture. “I go staw?”

“Yup!” Chanyeol giggled, “We go to the stars and stuff! But it’s  _ we  _ not just you, okay? Appa says it’s  _ shellfish _ if we say  _ I  _ and don’t share!” 

“Oooo!” Baekhyun awed and shrieked an excited sound before abruptly thunder started roaring outside the backdoor followed by a bellowing hit of lightning.

The younger baby  _ screamed  _ at the top of his lungs and tossed himself at Chanyeol. His little arms clung so tightly the alpha nearly fell down himself.

“It’s okay!” Chanyeol yelled, placing a hand to Baekhyun’s head and giving him a few pats. “I know you’re a baby so it’s a little scary, but it’s okay! Sometimes the sky does that!” 

“It..  _ does?”  _ Baekhyun cried, hiding his face into Chanyeol’s chest and peeking out with teary eyes. “But.. it’s  _ mean.”  _

“Well sometimes the sky has to be mean too. We can’t  _ always  _ be nice all the time or we get grumpy.” 

Baekhyun gasped and loosened his grip to crouch down and plop himself onto the tile and grab armfuls of Chanyeol’s leg.

“We can sing the sunshiny song and maybe the sun will come yell at the storm!” Chanyeol exclaimed, “Do you know that song? If you sing it enough then the sun gots to come out and beat up the grumpy storm,  _ yup.”  _

“Wan… wan beat up s’orm…” Baekhyun mumbled, hugging his legs and hiding in his knees.

“Okay! You have to repeat after me!” The alpha instructed, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey!”

_ “You me sunshine, me sunshine, make me happy when sky is gwey!”  _


	8. Staw! (Kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the kids go stargazing!

_ “Staw!” “Staw!”  _

Baekhyun gave a big, happy squeal with his toy binoculars around his neck before he realized his friend was no longer around and gasped in shock.

_ Chanyeol didn’t just disappear right!  _

Of course not, the baby looked down at his muddy yellow rain boots as he carefully turned around and on the other side of the backyard saw the elder climbing onto the playground set.

“Yah! Baekhyun-ah!” Minseok yelled as soon as the baby took off with wobbly legs. The baby froze in place mid run with arms out at his sides. 

_ “Loel!”  _ Baekhyun cried in defense and flailed a palm out towards the play set.

“You remember earlier?” Minseok raised his brows, “It’s wet and dark out, you could fall right smack on your nose like earlier, baby. Slow down, speed racer.” 

Baekhyun pouted and grabbed his nose where a little scrape was. Luckily Chanyeol was out here with him so when he fell down the elder was quick to yank him up with a high pitched yell of,  _ “Appa! Baek is dyin’!” _

What really happened was the omega had a mean scratch that bled for a good bit, and the blood made the little alpha promptly flop himself into the mud with a scream and tears flew out even harder than Baekhyun’s did. 

“I swow down.” Baekhyun agreed, but still kicked up mud when he spun around to race to the play set and grab the handles of the plastic stairs. 

Minseok groaned and turned to look through the sliding door to see Junmyeon standing by the window with a bowl of soup, giving him a shit eating grin.

It was his fault he was out here in the cold anyway; he’d fallen for the crocodile tears the second Chanyeol said,  _ “Daddy! W-We have to s-see stars before Baek dies!”  _

Needless to say, they really needed to teach Chanyeol that one scratch wasn’t going to hurt  _ anyone,  _ and that the little alpha couldn’t play them whenever he wanted something.

(Chanyeol was really good at that though and both he and Junmyeon had no idea what to do about him and his chubby faced grin when he got his way.) 

“You comin’ up?” Chanyeol asked and reached down for the plastic pair of binoculars in Baekhyun’s hand. They were only for play and even  _ Chanyeol  _ knew that because there were sparkles when you looked through them, but appa told him not to tell Baekhyun because he was a  _ baby. _

It was okay, the alpha supposed he had to play with baby toys sometimes because Baekhyun really liked the sparkly binoculars.

“Me thinked…” Baekhyun puffed out his red cheeks as he was helped up the side of the stairs, his hair barely sticking out over top of the playground set while Chanyeol stuck his head right up over the side. “Loel go wit’ awiens!”

_ “Aliens!”  _ Chanyeol gasped in shock and shook his head, “No way! Aliens can’t get me! I just ran away to come higher!”

“Awien can’t get Loel?” Baekhyun asked with a shocked gasp, “Why?”

“Because I’m big and and and I’m  _ strong!  _ See!” Chanyeol turned to the smaller and lifted his feet off the ground only for Baekhyun to giggle and latch onto his puppy pajama top when set to his toes, “See?”

“Yup!” Baekhyun bobbed his head up and down, “Loel, how tell awien go back?”

“Well,” Chanyeol scrunched his nose in thought and leaned his chin onto the plastic to look up at the stars, “Since you aren’t big like me you can’t scare them away like I can. Aliens are really scared of big boys like me.” 

_ “Me big boy!” _

“No. You're little.” Chanyeol argued and turned to pat Baekhyun’s head, “See? You can’t even see over the side of the playhouse! You're a little boy.” 

Baekhyun screeched an angry noise, hair flopping over his eyes and tossing his binoculars to the plastic floor to throw himself down in the corner and cross his arms.  _ “I big boy.”  _ He said firmly, lips sticking out in a pout.

Chanyeol sighed and crossed his arms too, “I’m not being mean to you, don’t tell daddy I’m being mean, Baek.” 

“You be mean!” 

“No!” The alpha shrieked and stomped a foot, “I'm telling you how to fight of aliens! That’s not mean! I don’t want you to get taken by aliens, how can we watch Disney together then?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes peeked out of his hair, “Awien no hab dis-knee?” 

“Nope.” Chanyeol frowned and slipped onto the floor of the playset, his legs were a little long so he had to turn and put his boots in the opening of the slide, “I heared that aliens don’t even have  _ paw patrol!” _

_ “Oh no!” _

“It’s so sad, huh? They must get bored up there.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes were big as he bobbed his head up and down and shifted onto his knees, “Loel, wan’ watch dis-knee now?” 

“I thought we were going to watch the stars for a while?” The alpha shrugged and picked up the pink binoculars to pretend to look through, “See! They're so big!” 

It regained the younger's interest immediately and Baekhyun shuffled over to plop himself onto the alpha’s shoulder with a whine for his binoculars and fingers blocking the stars. “Me turn.” 

“Appa is gonna come tell us to go inside soon so look fast, Baek.” 

Baekhyun sniffled and rubbed his runny nose onto his sleeve harshly before ooing and looking through the toy binoculars. 

Chanyeol eyed him and his red face for a second before frowning, “Are you cold?” 

“Haha!” Baekhyun burst into a happy laugh and tossed an arm up to point at the sky _ , “Staw, Loel!”  _

The alpha knew he wasn’t going to get any response from Baekhyun when the omega was focused on the stars and scooted over to wrap a hug around his shoulders. 

It took Baekhyun very little time to realize he was getting hugged before tossing arms around Chanyeol's neck too. 

He always preferred hugs over everything else. 


	9. S’mores (Kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the family go camping, but with a pair of toddlers comes a bit of trouble.

There was always an issue that occured no matter what they took the kids out to do. 

At the park, Baekhyun flung bark up into Chanyeol’s eyes on accident. At daycare, the pair got in trouble for dumping a juicebox on the slide and being too  _ “attached”  _ as per Chanyeol’s teachers words, and at the store Baekhyun had a habit of trying to open up chip bags before they paid.

Camping, it seemed, was not an exception to the chaos the pair could create.

Baekhyun had been feral for the chocolate bars that were packed as soon as he saw them, the munchkin couldn’t give two glances towards the stars when they tried to get him to focus on something else, not when he knew there was chocolate around.

So the pup had pouted all day, he'd napped through them setting up tents, and when he woke back up he was all grumpy eyes as Minseok carried him down to the river near their campsite to show him pretty things.

Baekhyun  _ did  _ like pretty things, especially when Chanyeol was jumping up and down and bringing him random plants - mostly weeds - and going,  _ “Baek! Look! For you, for you, for you!”  _

By the end of it all Baekhyun had a tiny backpack full of things like twigs and rocks, and he had even gave an excited clap when he saw a guppy swim through the river, but as  _ soon  _ as he got back to camp he parked his grumpy bottom down by the cooler and waited for chocolate.

After forcing him to have three bites of the hotdog that the little alpha was happy to learn how to put on skewers and cook on the fire (meaning Junmyeon held Chanyeol’s hand and acted like he was helping) Baekhyun gorged himself on chocolates.

And here was when the actual issue began, because while Baekhyun grumpy was sad, it wasn’t the  _ real  _ problem.

“Why is Baekie crying?” Chanyeol worried, pointing a finger towards the younger, “Him sad? Appa, why is he sad?”

Junmyeon sighed and removed the s’more from the fire, making sure to place it on a plate and mumble a  _ careful, it’s hot  _ before he handed the plate to Chanyeol. “He has a tummy ache. That’s why we don’t eat so much candy, huh?” 

“Oh…” Chanyeol frowned down at his second s’more, the remnants of the first were smeared all over his grimy fingers, “I’m gonna go share this with him!” He said firmly.

Junmyeon snorted, “Baby, he has a tummy ache, don't give him anymore snacks. Look at him, he’s drowned in chocolate right now.” 

The omega  _ was  _ drowned in chocolates, he had chocolate smeared all the way down his chin, on his top, and across his cheeks

Baekhyun was crying quietly while Minseok cooed at him and tried to wipe his face but the omega was  _ not  _ having that and kept squirming. 

“Okay…” The alpha frowned and put his plate down, “I’ll go give him hugs.” 

“You be easy, you know how tummy aches feel, Yeollie-pollie.” 

Chanyeol stuck his bottom lip out and gave a stern nod, he  _ did  _ know what that felt like. He used to get tummy aches from eating all the packs of fruit snacks he could hold. 

It did  _ not  _ feel good.

“Okay.” 

The little alpha walked carefully around the fire, and saw Minseok shift Baekhyun off his lap into the baby’s own little fold up camping chair to stand up. 

“Yeol, come watch Baek.” He ordered softly, grasping the alpha’s wrist and pulling him away from the fire and to the purple fold up chair. “Daddy has to go find him a new top.” 

“Yes, daddy.” Chanyeol said, shifting to throw a knee up into the regular sized folding chair beside Baekhyun’s and climb up rather haphazardly.

Minseok helped him with a hand on his spine, but Chanyeol was flopping his bottom down on the corner of the red chair and leaning over to look at Baekhyun with no interest in his dad. “Baekie?” 

Baekhyun just continued to sniffle, chocolate crusting on his top and around his lips as he wiped his eyes with his hand. 

“Baekie?” Chanyeol repeated, reaching over the side of his taller chair to give the baby a couple of pats to his head. “Are you getting an  _ owy?”  _

That caught Baekhyun’s interest, the omega bubbled with a cry and slumped down in his seat so much that his Elmo top rode up and his little round belly was hard and he pressed a little hand to it.  _ “Ow…”  _

“It’s okay!” Chanyeol said quickly before he could start up with more tears, “Appa says if you give  _ pats that it helps!”  _ He said enthusiastically.

“So  _ ow,  _ loel…” Baekhyun whined, “Bad  _ choc-it!”  _

“Haha!” Chanyeol giggled and reached over to put a hand to Baekhyun’s tummy to do his best impression of a belly rub, but all it really was was this soft  _ pat pat  _ of his palm. “Chocolate isn't bad, silly! It’s cause you eatted _ so many!”  _

“No…” Baekhyun’s watery eyes widened a bit as he watched the elder pat his belly, “It mean me.” 

“Chocolate isn’t mean to me.” Chanyeol bragged, “I even maked shmore!”

Baekhyun’s mouth turned into a small  _ O  _ and the omega shifted to reach down off the side of his chair for his blankie as he said, “Dada say no close to fire, bad  _ boy.”  _

“I didn’t get close to the fire.” Chanyeol puffed his chest out, “I didn’t get burned! Appa letted me, you wanna see it?”

The small omega  _ ooed _ and gave a single head nod as he placed his blankie over himself.

Chanyeol had a baby wide grin as he shifted to slip out of his chair before booking it across the grass to his s’more, eating Junmyeon to sharply hiss  _ “Not by the fire!”  _ and the alpha to take his steps down a notch (but only a small bit.) 

“Lookie!” Chanyeol breathed heavily with excitement and looked between Baekhyun’s chair and the big one before he set his plate onto the ground, “Wait! You have to make room for me to sit too!” 

Baekhyun held his blankie to his lips before he was shoving an arm out towards him for help out of his seat. 

Within a second Chanyeol was “helping” Baekhyun into the big seat, which meant he pushed at the omega’s foot while Baekhyun climbed his way up, and then he placed his plate onto the omega’s chair and went to climb up too.

“Yah! Don't you have a belly ache?” Minseok tsked.

Chanyeol gasped when he settled his bottom beside Baekhyun’s and saw the omega having the s’more in hand near his mouth.

Baekhyun looked scandalized,  _ “Loel for me!”  _

“I don’t care if Yeol made it for you  _ mister.”  _ Minseok argued, walking over with a clean top and a pack of wet wipes, quickly removing the plate. “You want to have a belly ache forever, is that it?” 

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun turn into a fit of tears as he was wiped down, “Baek! You know what, it’s okay! We don’t have to eat it!” He nodded to himself, “We can just tell stories!” 

Baekhyun fussed a bit more as his arm was forced out of his dirty top, his entire belly was all puffed out and rounded as Minseok wiped the chocolate from his tiny rolls on his neck. 

“Do you know bout… bout Peter Pan?” 

_ “Pan?”  _ Baekhyun’s voice was laced with confusion.

Chanyeol gasped, “Daddy! Baek don’t know Pan!” 

Minseok had it in himself to snort although wrestling the munchkin into a new top, “Well go ahead then, get all your stories out because if I catch you two telling stories past midnight again you two are going without cartoons a whole day.” 

Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to pout. 


	10. Oh, no! Loely! (Kids)

_ “Look at you, sunshine!”  _

Baekhyun bounced on his toes with a big, pretty smile as he strolled out of the playroom. He was dressed in one of Minseok’s sweaters, using it like a dress, but even then it had to be tied up in the back due to it blocking his little purple slippers. 

They were going to have to buy actual dress up clothes soon, because previously Chanyeol never showed interest in playing dress up, but of course as soon as Baekhyun wanted to he did too.

And  _ goodness  _ it was cute. 

Baekhyun had his mouth opened in a huge toothy grin as he held his elephant under his arm, taking little tiny steps due to the heaviness of the sweater he wore like a gown. 

“Oh, aren’t you just adorable?” Junmyeon cooed, knelt down on the other side of the hallway while Minseok sneakily took pictures from the side. “Did you help Yeol choose an outfit too, honeybee?” 

Baekhyun squealed, excitedly smushing his toy to his chest before he opened his mouth to reply, but before that could happen Chanyeol came rushing out behind the smaller at full speed, an angry look on his face.

“Appa! I sayed only I can call Baekie honeybee! I made it first!” He screamed, expressing a full on angry face with his nose scrunched up and his hands in fists.

Chanyeol was dressed up in a bright yellow raincoat with a funny combination of a bear onesie and socks on the outside of the pajamas, so he looked incredibly silly.

“Yeol-“ Minseok tried to warn when the alpha stomped an angry foot and the rug pulled up.

Both adults saw it coming as soon as Chanyeol took a step, his toes caught on the rug and he tripped onto his belly with an audible  _ oomph.  _

It was silent for a few seconds, both of his parents knew to be quiet and let him figure out if it was worth crying over.

But a tiny Baekhyun didn’t, so when the omega squeaked a loud,  _ “Oh no no! Loely!”  _ Chanyeol burst into tears like a water fountain.

“Chanyeol, you’re okay, baby. Just brush it off,” Minseok tsked, trying to give the boy a hand but Chanyeol wailed harder and hid his face in the carpet. 

“Loely!” Baekhyun cried, placing his elephant carefully on the ground with a pat to ensure it would stay put - he couldn’t have it get hurt  _ too  _ of course - and then doing a fast zoom over, arms pumping at his sides. 

“Baby, I don’t think he wants your help right now,” Junmyeon said softly, scooping Baekhyun up as he settled on the floor, tugging him into his lap so they were only a foot away from the crying alpha.

Chanyeol wasn’t exactly known for being the easiest to calm down when he got worked up, he could cry for  _ hours,  _ even when he was a baby he’d fuss and fuss even after he’d been fed. 

“Ah, Yeollie,” Minseok mumbled, leaning over the little alpha’s back with a hand petting his hair, “You're not hurt, sweetheart.” 

“But  _ Loel!”  _ Baekhyun argued, looking up at Junmyeon with big, round eyes. As if the other didn’t understand what was happening, Baekhyun put a single finger up and poked it into his cheek, “Loel  _ ‘bawashed him pelled down!”  _

“I know he fell down,” Junmyeon resisted the urge to snort as he removed the tiny finger from his face and tried to figure out what “bawashed” was.

Truthfully, sometimes it was incredibly hard to understand Baekhyun’s baby talk, Chanyeol had never been quiet like this, and it was hard not to just want to coo at Baekhyun for being cute, but if they did that it would seem like they didn’t care what he had to say and they very much  _ did.  _

“Him  _ bawashed!”  _ Baekhyun huffed, squirming to get out of his lap, “Fall bawashin!”

“Oh?” Junmyeon clicked his tongue and let the omega go squirming off, “barrassed? He’s embarrassed?” 

Baekhyun nodded up and down before he was rushing over to Chanyeol, tugging his long shirt up so he could plop down onto his bottom in the floor. “Loel. It's no bawashin’ kay? Me pell down too! If no owy den no cry, kay?” 

Chanyeol was still crying, but he stopped absolutely sobbing to suck it up and peek out from the carpet, his face bright red and soaked in tears, “You fall too?” 

_ “Yup!”  _ Baekhyun smiled big and laid a teeny hand to Chanyeol’s shoulder to do a light handed, cute  _ pat pat,  _ “I no walk good sometime! It’s otay!” 

“It’s not embarrassing to fall down, baby.” Minseok murmured, scooting back a bit because it seemed Baekhyun was much better at calming the other down than he was. 

“Everyone falls down at your age. Baekhyunnie tripped just the other day and he got back up and zoomed around like nothing ever happened. If you aren’t hurt then it’s not a big deal, you’re just scaring appa and daddy when you cry after falling, we don’t want you to be hurt, pup.” 

_ “See! Dada sayed!”  _ Baekhyun puffed, slumping over his lap to try and hug Chanyeol which was difficult seeing as the other was laying flat on the floor, starfished out.

Baekhyun worked his little arms around his neck anyway and when Chanyeol shifted to sit up on his knees he had snot and tears all over.

“Are you just embarrassed Baekhyunnie saw you fall?” Junmyeon teased seeing as the other looked completely fine to turn and hug Baekhyun’s back. 

Chanyeol scrunched his face up, and looked at him over Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Appa, you can’t call Baekie  _ honeybee,  _ I sayed so.” 

Minseok burst into snorts when his mate placed an incredibly offended look on his face, but it lasted only a second when he looked over and caught Baekhyun pressing a slobbery baby kiss onto Chanyeol’s cheek.

The little alpha’s face lit up.

“Yah! No, nope!” Minseok yanked Baekhyun away which made the omega giggle and obviously think they were playing as he squirmed around. 

_ “Come on, Min! They’re kids!”  _

“That doesn’t mean they have to give kisses!”

“Babe, you literally have them give hugs and kisses every morning.” 

“Yeah to  _ me! Not each other!”  _

Junmyeon deadpanned, “That’s why Chanyeol wants to slobber everyone up with kisses you know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Missy!! Happy birthday Missy 🥰 I hope you have a great day! I love you 💕


End file.
